What Could Have Been
by Callie E. Lupin1
Summary: This is a story about what could have happened on October 31st, 1981. It's not like normal stories like this, it has several twists. Hope you like it! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

It was a cold, stormy night in the town of Godric's Hollow. Every light in every house was dim or out except for the last house in the neighbourhood on a small hill surrounded by rhodadenron. One light was on in that house, and a small crying could be heard from the room.  
  
" Schhh!" A woman cooed her small child beside a cradle, rocking it back and forth, back and forth. The woman's curly auburn hair swung down to her midback and floated beautifully in the breeze from teh slightly cracked window. Her large, brilliant green eyes strayed from the window to her beloved child. He was restless tonight, and had been for about a week. She held him closer to her and hummed a lullaby her best friend would always sing him, it always seemed to calm him down, but it didn't. He squirmed about in her arms under a light blue, wool blanket his grandmother had made for him. His tiny arms reached up and rubbed his large green eyes tiredly. They were her eyes. She sighed as she kissed him on his black, hair covered head and then placed him gently in the cradle. She rocked it slightly and then walked out of the room, turning the light off.  
  
She then walked down the hall into a dark room, half expecting to see her husband alseep from his hard day at work. But he was the exact opposite of what she had expected. He was lying on his back, his forest green eyes wide open under his black framed glasses and the aray of black fringe. He smiled slightly when he saw her and got up. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her lovingly and then put his head on her shoulder.  
  
" Is Harry alseep yet?" He had been deeply concerned about his only son, who hadn't been sleeping very well for weeks now. He kissed his wife again. She looked up at his gently and kissed him back more softly before replying.  
  
" I only just got him to sleep. Oh, James, why does He have to come after us?" Tears welled up in the bottom of her gorgoues eyes as she waited for him to speak. She kissed him again as he opened his mouth to answer her, but the doorbell rung from not the front door, but the back.   
  
James looked up startled. Who could that be? At this time at night? He reluctintly moved his arms from his wife, Lily's waist and strode quietly to the door. He waited slowly by the door, not wanting to open it at all.  
  
A knock came. First one, then two, then three. It repeated in the same fashion. One, two, three. James exhaled in relief, he knew who it was. She had probably felt the strangness in the air as they did, and had come to check on them to be sure of their safetly. He opened the door slightly.  
  
There stood a woman. In the dark it looked almost as if she was an elf. She had jet black hair that whipped in her face at the sudden cold wind, and deep, chocolate eyes that looked at him anxiously. She smiled sternly and then embraced him like a long lost brother.  
  
" Thank God you all are safe!" She said quickly, she hugged his neck and then stepped into the house quietly. The Irish lady took off a heavy coat and slipped off a pair of Wellington boots in which James recognized to be her husband, his friend, Remus' boots. He smiled warmly as he took her coat and hung it on the coat hanger while the lady looked around curiously.  
  
" Where are Harry and Lily?" She asked, a stiffness in her voice as if she was worried that they would not be here. Her pale face reflecting the flames burning light in the hearth. He smiled kindly, she was always worried about her Godson.   
  
" They're upstairs Venna. Why did you come at this hour?" He was really wondering why Venna would leave the Lupin Manor in England to come here, now. Venna turned and gave him a stern, concerned look and then hung her head. She looked up out of the window towards the night sky, James followed suit.  
  
There, in all her power and rage, was the full moon. Shining down her cursed rays of sliver light onto the dreaded world. It seemed to James that the moon was laughing at them, there, greiving her presence. It was Diana's time, the full moon.  
  
" Venna, I'm sorry I mentioned_" But he was cut off by her tearfull glance as she turned and walked up the stairs to Lily's room. James hung his head, he never should have mentioned that. He hated when she looked at him like that, she looked like she was in pain, and she was. Every full moon she was torn from her only true love whom she loved more dearly than anything else in the world, James thought. He downcast his glance from the shining Halloween light as he followed her upstairs.  
  
Venna had already found Lily and was now cooing her softly about the strangeness in the air. James waited by the doorstep, not wanting to disturb anything. Suddenly Venna looked up at him, she bit her lower lip and then turned to Lily once more. James looked at her curiously, what was she talking about? He shrugged it off as Venna hugged Lily's neck and embraced her tightly, as she had done him. Lily hugged her best friend back, not noticing that her husband had gone.  
  
James had gone to his son's room. Harry was still not alseep, he reached out and groped at his father when he saw him. James threw a smile at his son and then picked him up playfully, making sound affects to match the aroma of flying. His son giggled and then said in his tiny voice.  
  
" Dada!" James grinned widely at his son's remark and answred in the same baby voice,  
  
" Harry! Harry!" Harry giggled again, louder than the last time. James loved his son and wife more than anything in the world, and if the strangeness in the air was right, he may not have much more time with them. He hugged his small son tigtly to his chest and fell backwards onto the extra bed that Venna usually slept in while visting to be with Harry. Harry landed on James' chest and giggled happily as he spit at his father. That was their little joke. James smiled at his son, he was going to be a marauder someday, James knew it.  
  
Downstairs Venna opened the door and stepped out into the cold again. She looked up in time to see James twirl Harry around in his room. She smiled, but then closed her eyes, she would have to wait, yes, wait.  
  
  
James had put Harry to sleep again right after James heard the back door open and close decretely. James sighed as he saw Venna hurry down the street and look back at the house one last time before disapperating. He walked up to Lily in the ahllway who was chewing the end of her hair. He laughed inwardly, remembering how that had started. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close.  
  
" James, I'm going to check on Harry, just to be sure he's safe!' Lily broke away from her husband in order to check on her restless son. She walked up the stairs with great nervousness and opened the door to her son's room.  
  
He was still alseep, barely, but he was. His tiny eyelids bored slowly as though he sensed her coming. Lily reached into the crib and picked him up gently. He did not grope onto her shirt like he normally did but he nestled his head upon her neck. Slowly and softly she began to sing a lullaby, but not just any lullaby. In fact it was not a lullaby at all. It was a strong protection charm that she knew that may, if any thing did happen that night, protect her lovely son. (( You guessed it, the tune that is in HP movie! Hedwig's theme))  
  
Moons will pass so slowly   
Stars refuse to shine  
And evil will find the impure heart  
And lead to the depths of lies  
But never fear for love is near  
And you should never fret my child  
For I will never leave your side  
No matter how dark the night  
  
  
Lily placed Harry back in his crib with his wool blanket after she sealed the charm with a kiss on Harry's forehead. She sighed as she turned the light off again and went down stairs again. There she found James, sitting by the fire, thinking. The fire light illuminated the tired young face of James Harry Potter. He looked up at her, he seemed to be or have been crying. Lily came up behind him and kissed his cheek.  
  
Lily than went into the kitchen and brewed some hot tea for her and her husband. The kettle was steaming when Lily heard a strange scratching at the window near the Aga. No! Lily thought. Nothing could be there..nothing at all. She continued to watch the window in hope of just seeing a neighbourhood cat or something usual.  
  
* *  
  
A cloaked figure strode down the road of Godric's Hollow. It's hand writhing inside its cloak, finally drawing a thin, light wand. The figure opened the white fence outside the Potter's cottage. It continued its stride until it reached the back door. It did not knock, but instead it pointed its wand through the keyhole in the door and whispered, " Alomohorma!" The door cracked up slightly, only wide enough for the figure to slip in unoticed.  
  
The figure stepped silently into the living room where a young man sat looking at the fire infrontof him. Th efigure smiled and then muttered, " Noximussi!" The fire went out with a pop, and James Potter turned while drawing his wand , facing death.  
  
" James Potter, you are a brave, coragous man. But a fool to try to back out of Death. Here I am, Lord Voldemort and I am here to prove my power. There is no way to escape James. Not for you, or your wife or your son." Voldemort drew off his cloak and shone with power infront of James.   
  
James stumbled, how could he be here? James drew his wand and held it at his side, and then, at the top of his lungs his yelled to his wife, she may be able to escape, with Harry.   
  
" Lily, its Him! Take Harry and RUN!!" James watched Lily run in the hall in the darkness, while pleading with him to run with them.  
  
" Voldemort, I am not scared of you. I am not crumbled by your presence. Go, and leave us. We have no right to die, but if I have to, I will die for Lily and Harry."   
  
Voldemort smiled evily as he gripped his wand and held it out infront of him. " Foolish Potter! You will never escape from me!" James' colour in his face drained as he looked directly into the red eyes of Voldemort.   
  
" I am not afraid to die Voldemort!" James bellowed back, knowing he would die, he thought quickly over his life. He had everything how he wanted it. Not exactly, his son, Harry, woudl never be able to be a marauder! But James held his head high, he looked up at the stairwell, there was Lily, she still hadn't gotten Harry, she was crying. He looked at her and mouthed the words, I love you.  
  
" Then you will die, Goodbye Potter!" Voldemort held out his wand forward and pointed it at James' chest. " Avada Kedarva!"   
  
A blinding flash of green light came hurtled towards James and hit him sqaure in the chest. The very presence of death struck James in the chest as he fell backwards, dead before he touched the ground.   
  
" JAMES!" Lily yelled from the staircase, crying in hysterics she looked at the face of the late James Potter.  
  
Voldemort shot his bloodstreaked glance up at Lily. He streaked up the stairs, chasing the still crying Lily into Harry's room at the end of the hall.  
  
Lily ran into Harry's room, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Then she darted over to Harry's crib and grabbed her darling child out of the crib. Sh eheld him close as she sang her lullaby to him. All the while Voldemort was banging on the door.  
  
A burst of red light blasted through the door as the door came crashing down, almost hitting Lily and Harry. Voldemort reached out to Lily while whispering softly.  
  
" Lily, I do not want you, you do not have to die like your ' brave' husband." He tried his best to keep his voice from yelling. His gloved hands groping at the baby boy in Lily's arms.  
  
" Voldemort, you can kill me...just please don't kill Harry!" Lily screamed as she turned her back to the wreched man. She would die for her son, and someone would be there for him. She thought hard to get a hold of Venna before she would die.  
  
" GIVE THE BOY TO ME STUPID GIRL!" Voldemort screamed, now in hysterics. His hand hit Lily's back painfully as she hit the floor with a thud, still clutching her son tightly. Lily knew she barely had anymore time left. She bent and kissed Harry on the side of the forehead.  
  
" Please!" Lily screamed through her tears, " Please, kill me....Take me...just don't kill Harry!" She kissed Harry again on the same place, he was now crying slightly. He knew something was happening, something that would affect the rest of his life.  
  
Lily knew that her life would end in a matter of seconds, she thought back on her life. Sirius, she could only hope that he would take care of her son for her. And Venna, what would poor Venna do without her.   
  
" Then you will die you foolish girl, die like the rest did." Voldemort held his wand up to Lily and sighed.  
  
" You would have been able to do great things Lily, Avada Kedarva!" Another rush of green light sped towards Lily, this hitting her in the back. A rush of memories flooded her, and as the last bit of life drained out of her body, she looked down at her baby in her now limp arms, then her head fell limp on the cold floor.  
  
Voldemort laughed coldly and loudly as he turned to Harry Potter, the last of the disgusting family. He smirked as he twisted his wand in his hand, this was too easy. Killing a mere baby, the Prewetts had had a baby, and he killed it too. He held his wand up to Harry's head and said the cold, dirty words that were the end to so many people's lives.  
  
Harry looked at Voldemort. Tears welled up in his large, beautiful green eyes.   
  
" Avada Kedarva!" Voldemort whispered terribly. But nothing happened at first. A sudden chill of wind sprang up from the back of the house, tearing down the sturdy wall behind the two. The wind blew into Voldemort from the back, spreading through his veins and bones. Voldemort screamed in terror as the new thing to him blasted through his body, knocking not only the wind out of him, but the very spirit of him.  
  
His body was swept up in a whirlwind of smoke, his face twisted out of recognition and varies parts of his body torn apart and thrown into beyond. He screamed one last time, the words he would never forget.  
  
' Harry.....Potter."  
  
Behind the dust and rubble lay a fifteen month baby, curled up near his mother's arms. He was renndered unconcious, and blood spilled from his forhead, the spot where his mother had kissed him. It was oddly shaped, the nasty cut, for it had been the only scar he had from that horrible event. And in the wind, a lullaby swept throught all of the many houses in Godric's Hollow, waking everyone around them....and making the retreating Venna stop dead in her tracks. 


	2. After the Attack

Dislaimer: Okay, everything here is J.K Rowling's except for Venna. So....lets just get on with the story!   
  
  
  
  
  
Venna stopped dead in her tracks as she was walking away from the Potter's house. She turned in horror to see her best freind's house in ruins. Only minutes ago had she been in that house, talking to them. She started to run towards the ruin of the house, not really knowing what to do.  
  
" Oh my god." She muttered silently as she spotted a body lying in the middle of what was left over of the house. She rushed forth, tripping slightly over bricks and glass from the windows. There, lying infront of her, dead as stone, was James Potter. Venna felt as if her heart had stopped. Tears immediately welled up inside her blue eyes as she dropped down roughly onto her knees beside James' corpse. She grabbed his shoulders with her long, thin fingers and shook him gently, not wanting to beleive that he was dead.  
  
  
" James! Oh please! James! You can't be dead!" Venna shook him violently now as tears fell down her pale cheeks and fell onto James' lifeless body. Standing slightly, James' body still in her arms, Venna raised her head upward and screamed softly at the dull, gray sky where rain had begun to fall hard and fast.  
  
  
" Why them? Why not me? I would have died a million times before I see their deaths! Why?" Rain now fell hard onto Venna's upwrad facing face. Her blazing blue eyes stinging slightly as the tears and rain mixed on her thin face. Suddenly Venna fell onto her knees and bent her head low, her black hair streaming into her face. She didn't bother to move it though. A glint of golden light caught Venna's corner of her eye from another corner of the rubble. Venna stood awkwardly and swayed a bit in the wind. A ring, she had seen a ring. Lily's ring. Venna felt a surge of hope, maybe her best friend in the world was still alive. Just maybe.  
  
Venna walked towards the golden glint in the rain, still swaying slightly. Suddenly she lost her balance and plumeted forward onto the ground. She hit her head hard. A wave of dizziness and blackness swept up on her but she slowly shook it off. Blinking her eyes she looked up off the ground at the shape infront of her on the ground. One look at the figure caught Venna's breath in her throat. It was Lily.   
  
" No!" Venna muttered as she stood shakily and wavered for a few seconds. It couldn't be, not Lily. Voldemort wouldn't kill Lily! It was James he was after in the first place. And James' heir. Venna threw herself down beside Lily. She was close enough that she could see Death still lingering in her open eyes. Her lovely eyes. Rain fell hard into them, but they didn't move or flicker. They were emeralds in a wave of dirt. Venna reached out her hand and stroked some of Lily's auburn hair behind her cold ears. More tears found their way out of Venna's eyes and this time, they fell into Lily's hair. Reaching down Venna picked up Lily's limp head and brought it to her forehead so she was less than an inch away from Lily's face. Venna leant down and kissed Lily's forehead as a sign that Death had come and gone. And it had taken Lily Evans Potter, Venna's best friend.  
  
The world stopped around Venna. She could hear nor feel anything. She laid Lily's head down and then stared at her dead friend. A single tear fell from her eyes again as she stood to leave, knowing that Harry Potter, also, was dead. He couldn't have survived when his parents, the greatest wizard and witch she had ever known, had been murdered by Voldemort. Suddenly, through teh silence of her abyis, she could hear a faint crying. A crying that sounded like, no, it couldn't be. Venna perked her head up, her slightly pointed ears senseing someone nearby, someone...tiny.  
  
Venna looked around the silent house searching for the cry. Under a pile of rubble not too far from Lily was a baby. A live baby. Through Venna's terror there was a surge of hope yet again. She scrambled with over the flotsom and jetsom until she found the place where the crying was coming from. She lifted slowly the peice of wood that covered what was crying. She was dreaming, this was all a nightmare! Out from the peice of wood she saw Harry Potter. But how? Venna thought as she picked Harry up gently and hugged him to her tightly. It was her godson. She was to take care of him now. No, Sirius Black was to take care of him. If anything happened to Sirius she should take him. When she looked at Harry to see if he was alright she saw a large cut across his forhead. It was shaped oddly like a lightning bolt. Venna's breath once again caught in her throat as Harry let out a mangled cry as he squirmed in her arms.   
  
" It's alright Harry." Venna told him as she hugged him close again, keeping him warm. " Nothing is going to hurt you now. Not ever again, Vene's here." She cooed him softly as she looked towards Lily and James, lying dead. Did Harry even know his mummy couldn't hold him any more? Or his daddy?   
  
" Ve..." He whimpered while crying softly in her arms, uncomfortably squirming still. His tiny hand reached up and cluthed at Venna's velvet cloak. Venna slowly took out a hankercheif from her cloak and wiped her godson's forehead gently, wiping away the blood. Then Venna heard something, something that sounded like a motor. She jerked her head up fast to see a giant motorbike, regcognised as Sirius Black's. What will Sirius think? Venna thought quickly as she fought her way through the rain and laid Harry gently in his dead mother's arms. Then, as the bike landed, Venna slowly disappeared into darkness behind the house, still crying slightly for her lost friends.   
  
  
* *   
  
  
Sirius Black was restless. He had been up and around all night, looking for Peter. He had just checked Peter's house for him, yet he was not there, not had there been any struggle to get out of his house. Instantly the young, worried man had rushed on his motorbike to Godric's Hollow where his best friend, James Potter and his wife and son lived. Voldemort had been after the Potters since he first came to power. He had been searching for allies who would help him in taking over the whole wizarding world. But the Potters would not join, they refused to. James' parents had been tortured to death for that, and Sirius wouldn't let that happen to James, or Lily, or Harry.   
  
Just then he caught site of something burning slighty in the aray of lightning in the storm. It was in the direction of...oh no! Sirius thought quickly as he spun the giant bike around and sped down the the ground. Blood pounded in his ears, and his heart gave giant leaps as he clammered off the motorbike and looked in horror at the ruins of the Potter's house. His world dropped like a rock from a cliff. He could hear, feel, sense nothing. All he could do was stare.  
  
" Oh God!" He said raising his voice angerly as he strode towards the ruins and spotted someone. Someone who looked oddly firmiliar. James. Sirius bent down towards him and gripped his dead, stone-cold hand.   
  
" No! No! God! No!" Sirius repeated, cursing the name of the person who was supposed to heal, and help. And here, there was only Death. Tears leaked out of the bloodshot black eyes as Sirius gripped his friend by the shoulders and hugged him close only to feel coldness and lonliness. Tears now mixed with the rain on his shoulders as he held what was the corpse of his best friend. The only person who understood him. Now he was dead. All of them were dead.  
  
" Not all of them. Lily.....and Harry!" Sirius muttered as he still held his lifeless friend. They might still be alright. They had to be! They couldn't leave him here, not all alone. He reluctantly lowered James' body to the ground and let go of him. Then he stood quite overwehemled with shock as he started to walk around the house, still deep in hysteria. His world was swallowing him whole, eating him alive. Slowly he lifted a shaking hand and covered his mouth from screaming too loud at the sight of Lily and Harry. Both were pale as death. He rushed over to Lily and bent down to listen to her heart. Nothing, nothing but treacherous silence. Then he looked at Harry. Harry knew he was there and opened one of his large green eyes. He had been crying since Venna had left him, but he had fallen to sleep with exhaustion. Sirius stared blankly at his godson as Harry saw him and instantly reached his tiny hands out and groped for Sirius in a tear filled voice.  
  
" Pafoo!" Harry squealed softly. Sirius reached out his arms and gathered up Harry in them. He muttered as many comforting words as he could remember Lily saying when Harry was scared. Harry no longer squirmed, but cried softly as Sirius held him gently to his chest. Sirius' eyes strayed to Lily, and James on the other side of the house. He put Harry down and then went to fetch James' body. When he found James he lifted him the best he could and held his arm under James' legs as his other arm held his precious head. He carried James over to where Lily lay peacefully and set him down beside her. He straightened out James' body and Lily's as he made them look as restfull as possible. But that was hard to do when he was looking at his dead two best friends.  
  
He picked up Lily's lifeless, pale, long-fingered hand and slipped it the best he could into James' hand. He stood after that, still looking at what he had done. Tears immediately filled his eyes again, and he turned and sat down on a peice of rubble and cried. He cried harder than he ever had before in his life. In his miserable life. Tears rolled endlessly down his dark cheeks, and his chest heaved as he drew a hard breath every few seconds. Suddenly, he stopped his crying as he noticed his misery had caused his godson, Harry to cry.   
  
" No!" Sirius said as he drew Harry back up in his arms and craddled him gently. " Harry, don't cry! Please don't cry! I shouldn't be crying! It won't help them! Nothing will!" Then, suddenly his mind raced back to the night before. All of them had been over at the Potter's house. Even Remus had been there, weak and sick as he was. Venna, James, Lily, himself, Remus, and Peter. But the rat had left early. That was the night the rat disappeared. This struck Sirius as though he'd been slapped in the face. Peter Petigrew. Peter Petigrew was on Voldemort's side. Peter Petigrew gave the Potters to Lord Voldemort. Peter Petigrew....traitor.  
  
A fire blazed inside Sirius. An ambition that had to be furfilled. He had to get to the rat. He had to make him pay. Dearly. His grip tightened slightly on Harry and this made him squirm a bit. Sirius looked down at Harry, and then up at the sky. One star was glistening brighter than the others, The Dog Star. Sirius stared at the star for a while, rain still pouring onto his head and body which were now soaked to the bone. He didn't care though. Time seemed endless. The momements after he had seen Lily and James dead before his eyes seemed to be frozen. He couldn't do anything but stare at the star. He felt Harry tighten his small fingers on his wet shirt. Sirius looked down at Harry with his ebony black eyes.   
  
" Don't worry Harry. We'll make that rat pay! Your parents are not going to be dead in vain." He bent down and suddenly noticed the large cut across the baby's forehead. Sirius stared at it mindlessly as if searching for something right to say to calm the still squirming child.   
  
Out of the black night came the booming of large feet. And enventually large legs appeared from the corner of Sirius' eyes. He looked up slightly to see Rubeus Hagrid, an old friend and companion from Sirius' days at Hogwarts. As if Sirius sensed what Hagrid was going to say he spoke up first, his voice still cracking with tears.  
  
" Hagrid......Lily and James.......Harry.......let me keep him please! He belongs with me!" Sirius said raising his dull, painful glance at the giant infront of him. From underneath all the curly black hair of the giant's head there came a deep, sudden voice that made Sirius jump slightly.  
  
" 'orry Sirius. Dumbledore's orders. I gotta take 'im to live with the Dursleys." Sirius' head snapped up slightly at the mention of that name, and he held Harry to him protectively. He shot Hagrid a glance that only was used by himself when he really wanted something. Hagrid had only seen it once before.  
  
" No! You can't take him to live with....with those horrible people! No! They're not even people! They're monsters! Harry James Potter cannot live with the Dursleys!" The last word from his mouth reeked of hate and worry. Sirius hated those people beyond belief, and he wasn't about to give his godson in to them.  
  
" Now Sirius!" Hagrid started, his voice growing louder slightly. " 'ou can't go disobeyin Dumbledore's rules. He said it 'imself. ' Arry has to come with me, Sirius!" Hagrid gave a pitiful gaze at Sirius' raven eyes. Sirius did the last thing expcted, he broke down completely. He bent over, Harry still in his arms, and he cried his heart out. Gasping for breath about every two seconds. Hagrid looked concerned as he reached his arms out for Sirius to place Harry in. One last tear fell from Sirius' face as it stopped raining and it fell onto Harry's large lightning shaped scar. Sirius leant down and kissed his godson on the forehead where the scar was.  
  
" Goodbye, Harry. Maybe someday we'll meet each other again." He said, and when he said that, he couldn't help smiling just a bit. But then his mind snapped back into reality, and he suddenly remebered what he had to do. As Hagrid turned to walk away Sirius spoke up again, pointing to his enourmous motorbike.  
  
" Hagrid, use my motorbike....it'll get you there faster. I suppose people are curious about what happened here tonight." His voice was still filled with surpressed emotion and he tried to keep his anger under control. He had to get the rat. And kill him. Sirius dropped his hand which had been pointing to his motorbike fast and hard, making it slap against himself.  
  
" Sirius...'re you sure?" Hagrid said looking at Sirius oddly, ever since Sirius had managed to make that bike fly he said he never wanted to part with it again. Sirius had a dead serious expression on his face, and this time that was no pun.  
  
" You'll get there faster. I don't need it anymore." He said softly, his voice now shaking with anger that had been wailing up inside of him. He breathed deeply as he watched Hagrid climb ontop of the motorbike and fly away into the night, soon all the noise of the bike was drowned in the thick night air. Sirius now muttered louder than before as people started to crowd around the house, he was lucky he was hiding in the shadows now.   
  
" You will die Petigrew! Die like you murdered Lily and James!" Then he disapperated with a slight pop. Behind him there was a flash of camera's of reporters that had already found out about the murder by the Dark Mark floating overhead.   
  
Behind a tree at the begining of the forest behind the Potter's ruined house a cloaked figure in velvet with long raven hair strode out towards the road to the end of the street. A reporter turned and got a moving snapshot of the strange cloaked figure as it headed to 4 Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey People! This is the rest of the first part of What Could Have Been cause I didn't have time to finish it when I uploaded the last part! Hope you like it though! I'll post the next chapter when I get at least five reveiws!   
~ Cal 


End file.
